


Case I: What happens in Vegas

by inubz101



Series: Vegas Lights: PATD! Detectives [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, I know it's weird, Light Angst, Multi, POV First Person, but not now, cause i know some of y'all ain't about that, eventual brendon urie/sarah urie, just bear with me here, just letting you know, kurt cobain is the police chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: Sarah joins the Panic! Squad.Brendon's not too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to transfer some of my Wattpad works (that I don't cringe in disgust) over to ao3. I also started this when I first joined the Panic! fandom so it's... yeah. Comment below, tell me what you think.

_The lights of the town where on and dazzling that night as she walked down the alley. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was out here. Oh right. She was running for her life. She knew she only had 1 margarita, yet she was completely out of it. Her turquoise dress was dirty, her lipstick smeared, and her blonde all over the place. She saw the figure coming toward her and picked up the pace. It was hard to run when limping and only one shoe. She reached a dead end and knew the person was coming closer. There was at least one rational part of her brain that worked well enough to pull out her phone and dial 911._

_"911, what's your emergency?" The operator echoed through the alley._

_"I need help, I'm being chased." She sobbed._

_"By who ma'am?"_

_"By him-OH MY GOD!" She screamed before the fatal blow was given._

_"Ma'am? Hello? Ma'am are you there? I'm sending Las Vegas Police Department over to your location." The operator said._

_The phone was hung up, and thrown into the garbage can near by._

 

**BRENDON:**

I was awoken by the fifth ring of my phone. It was 4 in the morning, who the Hell is calling? I finally gave up on ignoring it and looked at the caller ID.

"What the fuck Spencer?" I groaned.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep princess but we gotta body." Spencer said.

"Can't people just kill themselves at a reasonable fucking hour?" I was already rolling out of bed.

"I prefer they didn't do it at all, but you know." Spencer sighed through the phone.

"I'll be there in twenty."

"See ya there. Oh, and there's a surprise waiting for you when you get here." Spencer said and hung up.

 _What surprise?_  I thought.

It didn't really matter as long as it had the words coffee and bareclaw with it. Hopefully this case didn't take too long, and I could bribe Dallon to do the paper work. He probably won't mind. Hell, when I was starting out I had to do buttloads of paperwork. Granted me and Dallon are on the same level as detectives, he'd only been here for about 3 years. As his teammate and friend it is my duty to make his life a living Hell. I managed to get dressed in a reasonable time frame (unlike this case), and was out the door. The Nevada sun was ungodly hot as usual, and it didn't take long for me to break a freaking sweat. I turned down on Judson ave, and was greeted by a wide awake Dallon.

"There's the our mormon." He smiled.

"Screw you Dallon." I flipped him off as I showed my badge to the officer.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You're usually so chipper."

"That's because I'm up at 4 in the morning and it's already 80 degrees."

"Well would it help that i got you coffee and a Bareclaw?" He gave me the cup of steaming hot deliciousness.

"I always knew you were my favorite." I smiled.

Dallon held up the police tap as dozens of officers stood by the crime scene. Spencer stood over a white cloth which I was assuming was the body.

"Hey Spence, whatcha you got for us?" Spencer pulled back the cloth, revealing a young female with her head bashed in.

"Victim's name was Audrey Thompson. Age 22. Was out clubbing with her friends last night, and went missing at around ten. Trash truck came and found her an hour ago." Spencer said.

"Time of death?"

"Medical examiner says based on the body temp. From 12 to 2 am."

I pulled on a pair of latex gloves and slightly moved her head. The wound hit her directly in the temple, killing her with one blow. The only thing that was weird, was the shape of the dent.

"Any idea what the Hell made a dent like this?" I asked.

"No. Too big to be a baseball bat. What's even weirder is the x mark ridges on her skull." Spencer pointed.

"What kinda weapon makes that kinda imprint?"

"One that probably can't be scanned in our database." Dallon said. "Also found our victim's shoe two miles from here." Dallon pointed back east of Judson.

"So she was running from our killer?"

"Apparently. And pretty far too. It's about another 10 blocks from the club she was at, and she had to have crossed 3 intersections to get here."

"Alright, see if we can get street cameras to pick her up. If she ran through, there's gotta be some footage of her coming this way." Brendon ordered.

"Got it."

"Spencer, see if the medical examiner can get us a toxicology report on her. If she was out clubbing, that meant she was probably drunk and confused for her to walk all the way here."

"Might take a while, but I'm sure we can get it before 9."

"Good. We'll at least have something to work with." I took a sip of my coffee.

I notice Spencer wasn't looking at me anymore, but behind me. I turned back to look and saw a woman with black hair in a business suite watching the crime scene.

"Goddamnit." I strutted over to her.

"Excuse me! This an active crime scen investigation." I hated when onlookers who were straight up nosy, didn't they have somewhere to be?

"Thanks Captain obvious I can see that." she flicked her hair.

I had to admit she was hot, but this was a crime scene and I didn't need some stranger looking in. Spencer ran up behind me out of breath.

"Well since you have eyes, you can clearly see that this area is off limits to the public right now." I snapped.

"Yeah. Know that too. I also know that the victim was clearly not that drunk to be able to dial 911 before she died, and that the killer trashed her phone a block away from the crime scene." She shot back.

Wait. How the Hell did she know about this?

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Sarah Orzechowski." She stuck her hand out.

"Uh..." That was my business how?

"Transferred here from Detroit." She continued.

Still didn't see how that mattered to me.

"Your new partner?" She added.

That still- wait, What?!!

"My what?!" I gaped.

"Uh Brendon this was the surprise I was telling you about." Spencer said quietly.

Not the surprise I was looking for today.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**BRENDON:**

“So when exactly did you decide ‘hey let’s get Urie boy a new partner behind his back?’ Chief?!” I know I shouldn’t be yelling at my boss, but there was a limit to how much shit I could take.

“If I told you, you would do everything your power to make sure I didn’t.” Chief Kurt Cobain said calmly.

“No shit! I’ve been solving cases for 4 years now without a partner, and have been fine since then!” I yelled.

“And I appreciate that, however I can’t have you out in the field without backup. Weeks and Smith aren’t always gonna be there to help you y’know.” I hate how laid back he was about this whole thing.

“I know that. And I don’t need backup. Never have.”

“Was that before or after Ryan?” My jaw tightened.

He knew he was swimming in dangerous waters, but he was willing to push for it. He knew not to talk about him, everyone knew not to talk about him. And yet here he is using that name to get to me. I guess that’s why he was so good at his job.

“I understand that you’ve been fine since... since you didn’t have a partner, but I’m not gonna risk one of my officer’s lives because he’s too stubborn and too focused on the past to know what's good for him. I picked Detective Orzechowski for a reason. She’s as ‘bout as stubborn as you are but very good at her job. I suggest you try to get along with each other at least for the sake of this case. If things continue to get worse, I’ll consider transferring her back to Michigan and you can work alone again.” Chief Cobain laid out my options for me.

“Fine.” I said before storming out of his office.

Spencer sat at his desk quietly. A little too quiet if you ask me.

“I know you were listening.” I crossed my arms.

“I’m pretty sure half of Vegas strip heard you.” Spencer shrugged. “You okay about this?”

“No. But I don’t exactly have a choice.” I muttered.

I looked over at the investigation board that had info on Audrey Thompson. The only thing on there was her photo and pictures from the crime scene. I looked at the wound again. What kind of weird object like that could kill a woman?

“Hey! I got good news!” Dallon came in with a red folder. “Toxicology results came back from the medical examiner.”

“Rohypnol? She was roofied?” I looked through the file.

“Yup. Found high amounts of it too. It’s a good thing she only had one drink that night.”

“How much?” Spencer asked.

“About 10 grams.”

“That sounds like it could easily kill a person.”

“It should, but it didn’t. At the very least that amount could’ve knocked her out for weeks.”

“Yet she was still able to run away from her killer. How?”

“Audrey also had tons of lactose and water in her system, it must’ve been wearing off pretty quickly because of it.” Dallon added.

“And when it did, the killer just kept adding more to her drink.”

“You think we could get a partial print of the glass she was drinking?” I asked.

“I would except that we probably won’t find the glass, and even if we did DNA would be contaminated.” Great. no fucking evidence.

“I think I might be able to help with that one.” My so called ‘partner’ Sarah walked in.

She held up an evidence bag with a glass cup inside.

“That the glass Audrey was using?” Dallon beamed.

“Yup. Found it right outside the bar.”

“How’d it get there?”

“That remains a mystery, however Audrey’s friends told me that she was dancing with them, when an apparent ‘good looking hunk’ started flirting with her.”

“Anyone else see her with him?”

“Bartender working that shift did. Said he was about 5”6 caucasian male. Looked to be in his late 20’s and has a noticeable scar on the side of his left ear.”

“That’s great! We got a potential suspect. I’ll have cops put out an APB for the guy.” Dallon was right back to his desk working furiously.

Whoopdedoo, she found a possible suspect. Still doesn’t mean anything to me. I put the toxicology report down on my desk, when I noticed Sarah was staring at me.

“What?”

“You seem to have a problem with me.” She stated.

“Don’t take it to heart, he has a problem with everyone.” I shot Spencer a death glare.

“I’m just not all aboard for a new partner.” I muttered.

“So I’ve heard. You’ve flown solo for the past, what, 4 years?” She was really start to get on my last nerve.

“Look if anything, it isn’t your business alright? I’m just waiting for you to screw up so I can be back to flying solo.” I snapped.

Spencer and Dallon gaped at me like said the most sinful thing in the world.

“Well it looks like you’ll be seeing more of me then, cause I don’t screw up.” She smirked.

I was about to make a comeback, when Dallon leaped out of his seat.

“We got him. Speeding cameras showed a man in a honda civic speeding down edsall. Fits the same description as our guy.”

“Well let’s not sit here and waste any time then. Brendon you coming?” Sarah looked at me.

“Excuse me?” Who died and made her captain?

“Your car. Obviously you're gonna be driving so I’m gonna need you to point me in the direction.” She strolled past me.

“C’mon! Timesawastin. We don’t wanna screw up now.” She winked.

“She’s-”

“Not one word.” I interrupted Spencer and I followed behind her.

I clenched my fists and breathed in. I swear to god this woman will be the fucking bane of my existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**SARAH:**

I seriously don’t understand what the Hell is his problem. The car ride was painfully quiet as Brendon drove. I knew he hadn’t had a partner in over 4 years, but c’mon. I decided if he was going to be an asshole I was at least gonna have some fun.

“So... how long have you been living in Vegas for?” I needed a conversation starter.

“How long have you shut your mouth for?” He said bitterly.

“6 months.” I shrugged.

“Now answer my question.” I whined.

“My whole life.” He said.

“Cools. So what’s the plan?” I asked as we pulled up to the house where the car was found.

“The plan is for you to wait here, while I go catch this guy.” Brendon unbuckled his seatbelt and so did I.

“What are you doing?” Brendon looked at me with a tired expression.

“Chief Cobain said not to let you out of my sight. I’d be breaking his promise if you go alone.” I batted my eyelashes.

“You’re a real piece a work y’know that?”

“Only for you baby.” I waved and got out of the car.

Brendon followed after and walked up to the old house. He knocked on the door and waited. I just didn’t get it. I know people aren’t to thrilled to being paired up with someone after going so long, but there was definitely something else going on. I was about to ask when something caught the corner of my eye. Our main suspect was climbing the fence.

“He’s running!” I said as I ran towards the backyard.

The guy was over the fence, but so was I. I chased the guy through the suburban neighborhood through peoples yards. Brendon was still running on the sidewalk hoping to corner him. The man ran through the street when there was a green light and was hit. I took that opportunity to grab him and cuff him. I checked him for any ID and found his wallet.

“Marcus Blake. Don’t you know your not suppose to run?” I quipped.

Marcus simply groaned in pain as I lifted him off the ground. Brendon finally caught up with me and he was out of breath.

“Told ya. Don’t screw up.” I said a bit too smugly leading Marcus to the car.

Brendon rolled his eyes and followed me.

 

**BRENDON:**

We booked the Marcus Blake and he was currently sitting in the interrogation room. Chief Cobain gave her a pat on the back for her first catch her. What’s next a gold star? I got his file pulled from Spencer. This guy had 3 assault charges in the past year, 6 DUI’s, and  6 months in Jail for stealing a car. I entered the interrogation room with Sarah (God help us all), and sat down in front of Marcus.

“So what’s the deal Marcus?” I started.

“Look, I didn’t do anything!!” He spat.

“Of course you didn’t. But you ran. For all you know we probably were just coming by to ask you about unpaid parking tickets. But you ran. Which makes you look guilty. So, you were out at Vovnix club last night?”

“No. I was home.” this dude was a terrible liar.

“Really? Because we have eye witnesses with you at that club with Audrey Thompson. Wanna try spinning that for me again?”

He sighed. “I was at the bar last night with the girl trying to get laid that night.”

“What did you two talk about?” Sarah asked.

“I was trying to flirt, tell her how gorgeous she was but all she wanted to do was talk about was my old job. She came to me that night.”

“Her friends says otherwise.”

“Well I was trying to flirt with one of them first and they declined. However Audrey wanted to talk with me and we separated from the group. We talked, I realized we were going nowhere, and I left at around 11.”

“See that was so simple. You probably could’ve told us that at your house. So why run?” I had to chase that fucker for 8 blocks he better give me an answer.

“Cause I knew with my priors how it would look.”

“And look how that turned out.” I sighed. “What was your old job?”

“I worked as the Stage manager for the Bellans club downtown. She asked me if I could help her get a job there and I gladly told her that I was fired so I couldn’t help her. She left and that was the last time I saw her.”

* * *

 

“So She pretends to flirt with a guy to get a job?” Dallon asked after we let Marcus go.

“Doesn’t surprise me. Probably how Ms. Sunshine her got the job.” I muttered as Sarah wrote on the board.

“Now if Brendon if I wanted in your pants I would’ve pinned you against the wall in the janitors closet already.” Sarah said.

“I doubt you can pin me down.”

“Depends on if I like to use ropes.” She winked.

“Kinky.” Spencer smirked. I slapped him on the side of his head.

“So Aubrey already had a job working as a waitress. I’m guessing she was trading up to take a job at Bellans, probably for a show girl.”

“She had the body for it.” Dallon mumbled.

“Yeah well so did the producers. They hired her two days ago and she was meant to be performing tonight.”

“So if she had the job, why was she talking to Marcus?” There was no reason for her to waste her time on him.

“Not sure. her sister’s coming in now from Ohio to help straighten some things out.”

“Good. Talk to her when she get’s here. I’ll go talk to the club owner at Bellans.”

“You mean we are gonna go see the club owner.” Sarah prodded.

“Ugh. Right I have to bring the tag along.”

“Ooo! That’s my favorite Girl Scout cookie!” She cheered.

God I hate this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**DALLON:**

“So... what do ya think?” Me and Spencer looked through the glass of the interrogation room.

“Well. Based on her record, she’s gonna be a tough nut to beat.” inside was Audrey Thompson's sister Kelly.

“Yeah. So what’s your wager?” I asked.

“2- 3 months top.” He said.

“No way. A month before their screwing in the coffee room.”

“Probably. So let’s go get some info from this girl.”

Kelly Thompson looked like a younger version of her sister. She sat in the chair with tears in her eyes. I’d feel the same way too if I’d lost a sibling.

“I can’t believe she’s just... gone.” Her voice wavered. “I mean I talked to her a week ago she was fine.”

“Did she say she was in trouble or anything? Anyone who’d wanna hurt her?” Spencer asked.

“No. Audrey was perfect everyone loved her. Ever since we were kids everyone talked about her. Even our parents saw her as a beautiful model. They even bought her a runway for our room.”

“Runway?”

“Our parents founded the Brookhill finance company. They own several companies across the U.S.” She stated.

“Huh. So they have all this money, why move from Florida to Vegas to get a job?” This girl was loaded and decides to get a job here?

“Audrey was always independent. She didn’t want to rely on mom and Dad’s money. She moved to LA first to become an actress, but it didn’t work out. So she moved here and hoped someone would recognized her and give her a second chance.”

“Are you sure she didn’t have any enemies?” Spencer clarified.

“No- Well... Audrey met a guy about a month ago. His name was Bill I think. They broke up and he didn’t take it well. Audrey said that he was gonna kill her. I told her that she was just exaggerating.” Kelly started crying again.

 

**BRENDON:**

“Okay. Alright. Bye.” I hung up with Dallon.

We left the club empty handed. They knew little to nothing about Audrey’s whereabouts. However the phone call I just got from Dallon was a little bit of a consolation prize.

“Audrey broke with her ex-boyfriend a month ago. Her sister Kelly only knows him by Bill. Said he worked as a musician on Hamrick. Just 3 blocks from her condo and the club.”

“So she was running home that night. She wasn’t just running randomly.”

“Correct.” Sarah looked down to check her phone.

“IT got pictures and messages off her phone. Her Facebook is littered with photos of this guy.” I looked at the guy’s face. He was thin and had a baby face and long hair.

“This is him? he looks 10.”

“Don’t let looks deceive Brendon. As skinny as this guy was he could be our killer. He lived close to her, he could’ve been stalking her.” Sarah’s phone pinged and she scrunched up her face.

 _She looks cute doing that. Wait NO. She’s not cute. She’s your annoying partner that they stuck you with_. I thought.

“Well the text messages might confirm a few things.” She showed all the messages.

 _“I can’t believe you you bitch, go die in a hole, I’m coming for you._  Well that sound’s threatening.” This was basic proof that he was pissed at her.

“Yup. We looked deeper into this guy. His name is actually William Beckett.”

“Then let’s go find this guy.” We hopped in the car as I Started the engine.

I saw Sarah out the corner of my eye grinning.

“What?”

“Nothing... It’s just we managed to have a conversation without you insulting me.”

“Don’t get use to it.” I rolled my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**BRENDON:**

It was 20 minutes before we pulled up to the parking lot of the condominiums. The place looked expensive and had a lock pass code on the building.

"Looks like she needed daddy's money to get into this place." I looked at the different modeled cars parked out here.

"That's for sure I mean look at this. $200,000 per month? That's more than I make in a year!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well we better figure out how Beckett was able to afford living here." The building manager was nice enough to give us the code.

"Las Vegas PD open up!" I knocked.

The door opened to the same skinny guy I saw in the picture.

"Can I help you with something officers?" He crossed his arms.

"We're here to ask you about Audrey Thompson." Sarah added.

"Come in then." He mumbled.

The place looked like a struggling artist's dream house. Clothes scattered, papers everywhere, and the smell of week old pizza.

"So what did she say?" Closed the door.

"Who?"

"Audrey. That's why your here isn't it? She said something about me to the police or something?" I was starting to get the feeling he doesn't know.

"Actually we're here to talk about Audrey's murder investigation." Williams' face went pale.

"M-Murder? Audrey's dead?" We nodded.

The guy looked like he was about to break down in tears but composed himself before he did.

"You're here to see if I killed her." He said flatly.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was here. I came in from work at 9, went to the grocery store down the street at around 9:50 and came back around 10."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Ms. Asher who lives next door talked to me when I came back. You can ask her." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Do you know why anyone would want Audrey dead?"Sarah asked.

William looked down at the ground for a long time before saying, "No. We dated for a while, had a falling out, and broke up."

"That why you sent a text message saying you were coming for her?"

"She stole a song I wrote that I was gonna show to record producer so I got mad and texted her. I just wanted it back, I didn't want her dead." he sighed.

* * *

 

"He had to have done it." Spencer swirled in his chair while looking at the white board.

"Couldn't have. His alibi checks out." Sarah was right. Ms. Asher was sure that William had been home that night, and that meant he couldn't have killed Audrey.

"No, but he is hiding something from us." There was something else that lead to their break up. We just didn't know what.

"Let's talk to Kenny, see if he has anything on his side."

Kenny was our M.E. for our department, and a damn good one at that. Most of the cases solved through our unit, are because of his bangin handiwork and keen eye.

"You guys are stuck aren't you? " Kenny said without looking at us.

"Fuck you you Kenny,  I could've been down here to give you your Christmas present!"

"It's September and you don't buy me presents." Kenny moved from the body he was analyzing and gave me a pointed look.

"I buy you beer. Anyway, you got something that we can use?" I walked over to our vic.

"I got a whole lot of something. See this right here?" Kenny pointed at the tiny whole on Audrey's neck.

"Needle injection?" Sarah looked up at Kenny.

"Uh huh. Thiopental, knocks ya out in instant. She still had lingering amounts in her bloodstream when she came in, most likely 7-8 hours before her death."

Kenny then directed our attention to her arms. "See that? Beginning formations of bruises."

"Audrey was attacked long before she was killed."

"Yup. Now here's the kicker. I took some DNA from under her fingernails. Haven't gotten a match for that yet, but I did find traces of leather. High quality, not that cheap shit you find at Walmart."

"Maybe a purse?" I pondered.

"Or gloves. You got an injection needle, bruises and a leather gloves." Sarah moved around to Audrey's face. "Then you got a hit to the face with blunt force by an unknown object. What's the difference?"

"One's more clean cut, while the other is more personal." I gathered.

"Exactly."

I pulled out my phone to call Spencer, "Yo Spence, I need a broader check on Audrey the day she was murdered."

"Sure, why?"

"Because I think we got ourselves a hitman." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**SARAH:**

  
Paperwork. Ugh. I hated it with a passion but I still had a few reports to finish before I transferred. Even with its terrible crime rate, I missed Detroit with a passion. I missed my old precinct, my old team. Hell, even the old coffee maker! And the coffee tasted like crap. But I knew good and we'll if I were to stay, I'd be in serious danger.

"Old files?" I was too wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice detective Smith rolling up to my desk.

"Uh yeah. Just a few statements to fill in from my city. Unfortunately the organization of the DCPD wasn't exactly the best." Mostly because we weren't funded.

"So I've heard. Detroit's not exactly the highest ranking city when it comes to police enforcement. However they do have some stellar cops every once in awhile." Spencer winked.

I liked him. From what I could tell, he was pretty practical. He had a level head and seemed to be the "Mother Hen" of the group.

"Thank you Detective."

"Call me Spencer. Since your staying I figured we might get to know each other on a first name basis."

"At least you want me to stay." I scoffed. "Unlike the stick-up-his-ass Urie who would probably like to watch me burn to death." While it's fun to pick at him, it was a little upsetting that he couldn't at least give me a chance.

"He's stubborn that way. But he'll come around."

"Fat chance at that."

"Contrary to popular belief, Brendon didn't always have a stick up us his ass. He used to be bright and bubbly, always ready to quote on quote 'fight the Jack asses that lurked the Vegas strip.' I would call him the Captain America of the city." Spencer joked.

"I'm guessing when two of your teammates left, that kinda changed his mood."

"Who told?"

"People talk. Or rather whisper. What I gather was that the four of you were close, and then they just... left."

Spencer gave a grim look after that. Looks like it affected him just the same. "There's more to it but uh. Not something I wanna discuss right now."

"I get it. Not necessarily my business, and you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks. Now in more depressing news, Kenny can't get a DNA match on the skin under Audrey's nails."

I sighed, "Well we know that someone was hired to kill Audrey. Not much,  but still something compared to the scraps we had before."

"Yeah. What if he wasn't trying to kill her?" Spencer pondered.

"He?"

Spencer went up to the board and pointed at the bruises on Audrey's arms. "The width and color of the bruising shows that it's more masculine."

"Okay. But what makes you think she wasn't trying to be killed?"

"This person could've easily killed her and dumped her body somewhere for us to find days later. But instead he tries to sedate her."

"He was trying to kidnap her." I understood now. "So how do you go from calculated kidnapping to murder?"

"I think the better question is:  _where_  did he tried to kidnap her?" Brendon had walked in with Dallon in toe.

The two had decided to take a closer look at Audrey's apartment to see if they could find something the police might've skipped over.

"Anything new from the home?"

"Just a bunch of financial reports from Brookhill financial. Probably trying to see if she can borrow some of Daddy's money." Brendon flipped through the papers.

"Her sister said she was independent; didn't want to rely on her parents."

"Yeah well not everyone can make it in this town before they crack." Brendon glanced at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Kenny said that she was drugged 6-7 hours before death. That's around 6, maybe 8 o'clock in the morning. Now the club may not have been open until later at night, but most show girls usually come in early to practice right?"

"You heard the club, she didn't show up."

"Maybe that's the reason why. Audrey's so shaking up and worried, she doesn't want to go anywhere."

"But why not call the police? That's something you'd probably wanna report." Dallon was right. An attack like that usually gets called in. Unless...

"Not if she was up to something. We wouldn't know it immediately, but she was attacked for a reason and eventually we'd find out why."

"This girl was sticking her nose where it didn't belong,"

"And it got her killed." I finished.

Things were starting to make a little more sense now. Only a little. I still couldn't wrap my head around why she would go out at night if she was almost abducted several hours earlier.

"Get Dan on the phone, see if he can give us more on the video footage near her complex."

"On it." Spencer started dialing.

"This case just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I mumbled.

"Not the weirdest thing around here." Brendon gave me a pointed look.

"Maybe, but I'm not weird. Just full of surprises. The gold at the end of the rainbow."

"There is no gold." He said flatly.

"No, but you know what there is? A grumpy ol' troll with a big forehead that has the words 'I HAVE ABANDONMENT ISSUES AND HATE EVERYONE' written in big bolded letters.

Brendon gaped at me before standing face to face, glaring at me.

"Don't you have paperwork that needs to be done?"

"Don't you have pants that don't make you look like a 12 year old girl?" I shot back.

"12 year old, wow, that... that really hurts." He mocked cried.

"So is your chance at ever getting a promotion. From what I hear, that oppertunity flew away about 6 years ago? Gee, how come?"

"You fucking-"

"FOOTAGE! That's what we need! That's what we need to focus on. Spencer ya got any?" Dallon could obviously tell things were about to get messy, and cut the conversation short.

"Dan just sent us a clip."

"Of what?" Spencer went to his computer, and pulled up the video Dan sent.

The clip was of Audrey walking down the street. Probably a security feed. She looked to be typing on her phone and seemed engrossed in it. There were several people walking around her, going about their business. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Wait, go back just a second."

Spencer rewinded the clip frame by frame until Brendon stopped him again. That's when I saw it. It was a little bit of a blur, but you could see the man who was only 10 paces behind Audrey walking in the same direction. He looked to be about 6 ft, mid 30's, and was in all black. To anyone else he seemed like any other guy off the street, but to us, he struck out.

"Fuck." Brendon ran his fingers through his hair. "Spencer, get Dan back on the phone, I need every security video, traffic light camera, and instagram picture in the past 48 hours that may have spotted him."

"We need a warrant for that last one." Spencer warned.

"And a judge will be Oh so happy to give us one once we tell 'em who's here."

The three went into action, leaving me out of the loop. "Wait, who is that?"

"That would be Finnik Bork. Highly known Assassin, has been associated to several murders around the world, Vegas included. He's hard to catch and even if you do, you can't link him to a trace of evidence." Dallon explained.

"Until now. Let's go tag along!" Brendon stormed towards the door.

"Coming butt munch!"


	7. Chapter 7

**BRENDON:**

It didn't take long to track down Bork's hideout once the APB was out. Squad units had found at least 2 weeks worth of trash at his apartment, and frankly that pissed me off. Bork has flew under the radar too many times in this city, and had left an unbearable body count as well.

"What's our plan?" Little Ms. Sunshine looked over to me.

There was no way in hell I was having her come along with me. She had no clue what she was walking into, and the last thing I needed was a dead partner. Contrary to everyone's belief I didn't necessarily hate her. 

"We're gonna need to go in through in  the back entrance and wait til he get's back." I pulled up next to the building.

"That simple?" She asked.

"Yup. Hey I think my badge fell back there could you see if it's behind you?" 

"Sure." Sarah unbuckled her seat belt and slid back there. 

I slipped out of the car and pressed the lock button. Sarah whipped her head back and stared at me. "Brendon what are you doing?"

"Can't have you messing this up tag-along." I ignored the yelling and pounding from the car, and went on the hunt for Bork.

His room was on the fourth floor closest to the staircase. Good. It made it easier to surprise him when I went in.  Once I was at the top of the staircase, I surveyed the hallway before creeping up to Bork's door. It was cracked open. I carefully slipped into the apartment, and flattened myself to the wall. The place looked squeaky clean compared to when police found it. Either he's trying to stay tidy or he knows that we're looking for him.  I took one step towards the kitchen when I felt two arms grab me from behind and threw me to the ground. I rolled over to see Bork running out the door. I darted up from the ground and went after him. I was only a staircase behind him, but I could catch him. Bork was only out of my sight for 30 seconds before I heard a shot echo outside. I sped up my descend down the stairs and hoped that he didn't shoot anyone. The assassin was laying on the ground cradling his leg. Standing above him was Sarah with her gun aimed at Bork. 

"What the Hell?!" I ran over to her.

"Just taking care of our suspect." She put her gun back into her holster. 

"How did you-"

"I know how to pick a lock." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Now, Finnik Bork we have some questions we'd like to ask you.

* * *

 

"You shot our suspect?" Chief Cobain looked at Sarah.

We stood in his office after bringing Bork into custody.

"Yes sir. He had a knife in his possession and was planning to attack." 

Chief then looked at me, "Is that true?"

"He was out of sight at the time, I wasn't there for the altercation."

The Chief looked at the two of us for a moment and then leaned back into his chair. 

"Well, since he's been shot, he'll probably less willing to answer your questions. We'll leave him overnight and question him tomorrow. You're dismissed."

The two of us were about to leave out when Chief Cobain said, "Hold on a second Urie."

I rolled my eyes and watched Sarah leave. She probably ratted me out about locking her in the car.

"Yes sir?"

"Anything I should know about what happened out there?" he asked.

"Nothing you don't already know sir."

Chief sighed, "Brendon-"

"Look don't 'Brendon' me alright? I told you I didn't need a partner, I'm not responsible for something I don't need."

"No but you are responsible for the people of this city, and she's one of them!" 

"Yeah well hopefully not for long." I muttered.

Chief threw his hands in the air, "Tell me what it is Brendon! How long do you need before you can get over what happened?!"

"It's not about that!"

"Like Hell it isn't!" He slammed his hand down on his desk. "For 6 years I've watched you breakdown and close yourself off because of this, and frankly, your performance has been effected as well."

"I haven't heard any complaints."

"No, but I have." Chief stood up. "I am responsible for my men and women in blue both physically and mentally. Do you know why I specifically chose you to be Sarah's partner?"

"Cause you like watching me suffer?" I quipped.

"Cause you two are alike. Both enthusiastic, mouthy, but dedicated to your work. " 

I scoffed, "That's every cop."

"You both have also gone through some pretty rough times." He added.

I looked at Chief confused as he pulled out a file from a cabinet and tossed it on top of his desk. "Her file. 240 arrests, 12 serial killers and 5 mob bosses serving time cause of her. However she's gotten a few complaints about her mouth. That mouth however, was silenced when she was involved in a violent relationship with another cop. She wouldn't breath a word about it. By the time anyone realized what was going on, she was in the hospital for a 2 months. After that, Ms. Orzechowski was a little 'hesitant' to work with anyone.  When I read that I knew exactly who to put her with."

I stood there in shock about what I heard. There was no way this could've been the same person. Cops have a way of analyzing people when they meet, and I never picked that up from her. Then again, I was too busy bashing her to notice. 

"Not what you expected huh?" 

I rolled my eyes, "What's your point?"

"My point," Chief went into his miniature fridge he had in his office and handed them to me. "Is that you shouldn't be too much of a Jackass or you'll miss something good."

"The apology cupcakes? Really?" The precinct had a tradition that if there was some conflict between partners, one of you had to step to the plate, offer the sweets, and apologize for basically being a dick. I've manage to avoid the stupid thing until now.

"You're turn Urie." Chief smirked.

"Ugh. Give me the cupcakes." 

 

**SARAH:**

I sat in the conference room to work on the case. If Urie didn't wanna be around me, that's fine b me. I still can't believe that he freaking locked me in the car and went to find him on his own! Not only did it piss me off, but he could've been killed if things went south.  I heard the door open and practically buried my head in the case files.

"Hey." Brendon shut the door behind him.  I didn't respond.

I glanced up at him and noticed he wasn't necessarily looking at me, but looking for something on me.

"You're not gonna find it." I huffed.

"Find what?"

"Scars. He made sure to hit me where it could easily be covered." I closed the case file and looked at him dead in the eye. "What do you wa-are those cupcakes?"

"Um, yeah it's this tradition thing we got going on. Anyway," he sat down next to me. "I wanted to apologize... for uh, being a dick this whole time."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge." I shrugged.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Soon as we finish this case, I'll request another transfer."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh I don't? So I should just get used to being locked inside cars by may partner huh?!" I glared at him.

"Listen-"

"No you listen to me Urie. I've worked way too long, and way too hard for me to have to put up with the shit you've put me through today, and I won't fucking tolerate that from anyone and especially from you, seriously, why the Hell do you have cupcakes!?!" Those delicious desserts were making it very hard for me to yell at him.

"There apology cupcakes. Chief makes us share them with our partner and make up from whatever conflict we're having."

I scoffed, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You really think that a cupcake is gonna solve any- oh fuck it, give me one."

Brendon smirked and handed me the chocolate one. I took a large bite just to spite him, but then I practically melted when it hit my taste buds.

"Oh my god." I groaned. "This is beautiful!"

"So we're good then?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you apologizing cause you mean it, or are you just saying that so Chief Cobain can get off you're back? Or is it because of what happened to me?"

"No, It's more about how I didn't give you the chance. Gotta at least give you a fair shot before I tell ya you suck." I punched him in the arm.

"Fyi, I took down an assassin today."

"And I'm sure mommy and Daddy are very proud of you." Brendon pouted.

I flipped him off. "Dick."

"Yes I do have one, thank you very much."

I shook my head. It was hard to stay mad at him when he was being somewhat sincere. And the cupcake didn't help either.

"Partners?" Brendon stuck his hand out.

I licked my hand and shook his. "Acquaintances."

Brendon smiled, "Jokes on you, I jacked off this morning with this hand."

"Awww! That's fucking gross!" I rubbed my hand on my pants leg.

"You don't know if that's true though."

"Yes but its the thought that counts."


	8. Chapter 8

**BRENDON:**

I had to admit, it was at lot less stressful now that I didn't necessarily hate Sarah. Not that I wasn't still upset about being forced with her, but I could at least tolerate her. And she was seriously was going to forgive me. I appreciated that, considering my jack ass behavior. What I didn't appreciate was the dumb smug looks Dallon and Spencer were giving me.

"Aw, the happy couple has united! It's so sweet!" Dallon drawled.

"Next thing you know, they'll be getting married!" Spencer put his hands over his heart.

"Don't you dipshits have work to do?" I snapped.

"We thought we'd wait for you two to show up to go over what we got." Spencer rolled his chair over next to me. "So how did it feel to give her that cupcake? Did it destroy your soul?

"I'm gonna destroy something in a minute if you don't back off."

"Guys, c'mon." Sarah put her bag and coffee down on her desk. "We talked, we ate, we moved on. So how did Bork fair being in a cell for the night?"

"We're about to find out. He's in the interrogation room right now." Dallon picked a few files and handed them to me.

"Alright. Let's go interrogate an assassin."

 

**SARAH:**

20 minutes. 20 minutes of Finnik Bork smirking at us in silence, like he had all the time in the world. It was kinda frustrating to be honest. I could tell Brendon has been in this situation before, but he was also getting a bit agitated.

"Look, as much as I would love to look into your serene blue eyes all day, we do have a case we need to solve, and a murderer to put behind bars." I said.

Bork scoffed. Brendon's eye twitched a little and his fists clenched.

"I see you're not gonna talk much so why don't you just listen?" I sat up straight in my chair. "Odds are you've been hired to murder and/or capture Audrey Thompson. Whether you did it or not is still up to autopsy. However we have enough evidence to charge you with attempted abduction and attempted murder."

Bork rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes, we know you know. And we also know that whoever hired you probably has a lawyer on their way here to whisk you away and try to magically drop charges. But until then, you're stuck with us."

"And since we can charge you here," Brendon pulled out a police report. "I'm guessing the state of Arizona can charge you with that murder case that's still pending."

"And because your crime crosses state lines, you can be charge on a Federal level, and depending on the severity of the crime, possibly get the death penalty." I added.

Bork chuckled. I expected this much. Brendon was getting more and more agitated, but I still had something up my sleeve. Because while I was looking through his history, I found something that could persuade him just a bit.

"Y'know I hear that in some states, prison guards will turn away visitors. Even though it's illegal, they can still find a way." Bork looked at me with curiosity, while Brendon just looked confused.

"See, you have a reputation Bork. I good one. One that spreads worldwide. Now that's like top level, you should be proud." I smiled. "I wonder if Mila and Daphne know about it, since you're so 'popular'"

Bork's grin faltered and he shifted in his seat. Got him.

"I'd be worried if they'd get turned away by the prison when they'd come and visit you. That is if they even know about what you do. But don't worry, we'll send them a nice letter telling them  _all_ about you're work." Bork gave me an ice cold glare, but also smiled.

"Sarah-"

"I have to admit," Bork spoke up. "Most people aren't that invested to look that close into my life."

I shrugged, "I like to stalk around a bit."

"Fair."

We head a knock on the glass. I'm guessing His lawyer was on their way down.

"Looks like you're out of time." Bork leaned back in his seat.

"Not too late to make a deal."

"Detectives, what you have could be circumstantial. But because I like you, I'll give you this: Beckett legacy."

Before we could ask more, the door opened revealing a petit woman holding a briefcase.

"You must be the attorney." Brendon crossed his legs.

She gave a fake smile, "Yes. Finnik, don't say anything else. We're leaving."

Bork stood and saluted as he followed the woman out. Brendon collected the papers and stuck them back into the folder.

"Who are Mila and Daphne?" Brendon asked.

"His daughters. They live in Grindelwald Just outside of Bern."

"And how the hell did you find that out?"

"I looked at the small things that no one thought was important." I shrugged.

"And you didn't think to involve me in this plan of yours?"

I took the file from his hand, "Hurts doesn't it? consider us even."

"I... can't even be mad at you for that."

"Exactly."

 

**DALLON:**

"I told you I didn't do it!" Bill yelled for the third time.

"Finnik Bork says otherwise." I said.

"Well he's wrong, whoever the hell he is!"

"So you're telling me you didn't hire him to kill Audrey? A little competition perhaps?" I questioned.

"No! I didn't-"

"You sure about that? Cause I looked over you're families' business. Been inside the financial business for what? 60 years? Sure you have loyal customers, but eventually they want something new. Something like Brookhill. I've looked at the stocks Bill. Beckett & Fern isn't doing so good. So you figured you' get close to the heiress, sweet talk her into a drink, and then have her killed so you weren't suspected of anything."

"I don't care about the fucking money." Bill gritted through his teeth.

"So then why did you kill her?"

"For the last time, I didn't kill Audrey alright?!"

"But you hated her,"

"NO! I loved her!" Bill shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. If that were the case, why was Audrey dead? Bill sat back down and ran his hands through his hair. I felt a little pity for the kid. There was something that he was holding back from me, and it was gonna get him in trouble.

"William," I leaned in. "Whatever you're hiding, whatever you're trying to cover up, you don't have to. I can help you out in the long run, but right now you need to give me something."

Bill looked up at me, eyes watered and lip trembling. "Murray Beckett"

"Your father." Murray Beckett Died 8 years ago.

"He had built that company from the ground up. People trusted him with their money, would say hi to him when they went to the bank. He would even use part of his fortune to buy blankets and food for the homeless around the wintertime. He'd always try to come home for dinner, help me out with homework and everything. Everyone loved him. And then he died. From alcohol poisoning." Beckett laughed bitterly.

"You don't think that's the case."

"Oh, I  _know_ that wasn't the case. My father never drank at work. Ever. He wasn't 'depressed' or 'stressed out'. He was efficient, ha everything together. No way in hell he drank himself to death because of that. But no one would believe me."

"But Audrey did though."

Bill smiled at the sound of her name. "Yeah she did. We met almost a year ago at the airport. We started talking and realized we had a lot in common. More than what we thought we would. I started talking about my dad's death and she said she would help me find out what really happened to him. We kinda grew close after that."

"So then what happened Bill? What did you two find that got her killed?" I pressed.

"Her dad used to work for mine way back when. During that time, money started going missing, and people were complaining. Her dad suddenly up and quit and made his own company. Audrey said that a week before my dad died, her dad was on the phone with someone and he seemed kind anxious about something. We knew right then in there that it wasn't a coincidence. And to top it all off, the bottle my dad was supposedly sipping, was never found."

Everything was starting to fit into place. The Thompsons had their own daughter killed because she knew about the death of Murray Beckett. 

"We're going to need everything you have about what you were looking into. Maybe it could lead us to Audrey's murderer."

"Sure. Y'know when I got those texts from Audrey saying she was through, I thought she was going to tell her dad about what we found."

"She texted you?

"Yeah it was the whole reason why I said what I said." tears then started to streak down Bill's face. "However if I knew that I would never see her again, I wouldn't never said those things to her."

* * *

 

"Looks like Bork didn't lead us astray." I said when I got out the interrogation room.

"What did I tell you? You're buying me cupcakes after this is over." Sarah bragged.

"Alright alright. So if Bork wasn't lying then why did he even mention Beckett?" Brendon swatted Sarah away.

"Because it lead me to a whole new crime involving Murray Beckett."

"Founder of Beckett & Fern?" Spencer asked. "Didn't he commit suicide?"

"That's what everyone thinks but Bill said his father would never drink at work, and they never found the bottle."

"So how does Audrey fit into this?"

"The two of them were looking into his death and realized that Audrey's father might've killed Beckett's." I explained.

"So someone had Audrey killed."

"Now we just need find who and how."

Kenny then walked in, still wearing his scrubs. "I think I might have the answer to that."

"I might've figured out our murder weapon. X ridges on the skull right? But if you look at the whole wound in general, you'll see the shape of the object in the dent in her head." Kenny showed us.

I squinted, "It looks kinda round but kind a curve shape."

"Baseball?" Brendon suggested.

"No, something else. Something similar." I just couldn't think of it.

However I didn't need to, because Spencer's eyes lit up at that point. "I know who killed her."

"You do?" Sarah looked at him quizzically.

"Yup, and I know what the weapon is too." Spencer jabbed the buttons on the phone on his desk and waited. Wit h just our luck, we might have case solved before lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**BRENDON:**

"Did you find out who killed my sister detectives?" Kelly Thompson's eyes were watery as she sat in the interrogation room.

"Yes we have Audrey." Sarah a warm smile, but I could see the glint in her eye that said something different.

"We interviewed William Beckett earlier today." I started.

Kelly shook her head, "I knew it. I told her Beckett was trouble the last time I talked to her."

"And when was the last time you two spoke?" I asked.

"Uh, about a week ago."

"You sure? She didn't text you or call you at all after that?"

"No, we only talked once. I can show you my phone-"

"Oh, that's not necessary."

Sarah pulled out Audrey's phone records, "See while we don't have phone calls from your phone, we have several calls from 2 burner phones. One in New York and one bought in Vegas days before Audrey's death."

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me?" Kelly was still not getting it.

"Because while the phones were bought in cash, the cashier at the electronic store it was bought at, said he recognized a girl who looks just like you buying one."

"That's not possible, I haven't been in Vegas since you called me here."

"Eh, you have." I showed her the flight detail from the airport. "Private jets don't necessarily have to list themselves in the record books, but when we told them that it was for an investigation for the infamous Audrey Thompson, they were more than willing to give us the flight plans."

"And when we asked them if you had made any calls while on flight, the crew said you did and you were very  _very_ upset."

"And on top of that, that burner phone made calls to Finnik Bork,"

"Who's a very dangerous and popular Assassin." Sarah added on.

"You think that I killed Audrey? My own sister?!" Kelly gaped. "This is insane, Bill-"

"Told us that Audrey was looking into his father's death, and how they suspect your dad had him killed." Sarah cut in.

"Why would my father do that? I mean sure, they were rivals but that doesn't equate to murder!"

"Because a long time ago, your father stole money from Beckett, and he called him up on it and Thompson killed him."

"Just like you killed Audrey."

Kelly was wiping away tears from her eyes before saying, "What proof? You don't have any proof of this."

"Oh but what we do! Sarah you wanna count Kelly on her sins here?" I love it when they played the 'no proof' game.

Sarah smirked. "We decided to widen our security camera search, and found you tailing Audrey."

"And that you left a threatening voicemail on her work phone. Now I won't go into details, but I think it went along the lines of 'if you out our father, you'll be dead'. And that," I sat next to Kelly on the table. "Was all it took to get a search warrant for you're jet."

"Now of course we were scrambling to look for basically anything that could tie you to Audrey, and y'know what we realized? You are an excellent golfer! So excellent that you wear a pin from the New York Golfers association to show off your ranking. You wore it when you came in the first time and you're wearing it now." Sarah pointed to the pin on her jacket.

"We found you're club set on the plane. Very nice set, wouldn't you agree Sarah?"

"Very nice. Custom made too. You can even see the x ridges right on the side." Sarah pointed.

"You can wash away blood, but a black-light can find anything."

Kelly looked at us in sheer shock before laughing. "You two are practically hilarious. Anyone could've used my club to kill Audrey. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to hit someone over the head.

Sarah and I looked at each other and thought the same thing. It took all of me not to burst into a full on grin.

Sarah looked at Kelly and said, "We never said anything about Audrey being hit over the head."

"The detectives, the ones that interviewed me first-"

"Never breathed a word about how she was killed. And you never asked."

Kelly's jaw was clenched as she stared us down. The girl was practically shaking with rage. She was caught.

"You don't understand how much we would've lost." Kelly said quietly. "Our father would go to jail and we'd be nothing. The entire empire he built would be nothing. My life would've been ruined. All because what? My sister wanted be some kind of saint? Over one tiny thing that our dad did almost a decade ago?"

"He stole and murdered Murray Beckett." killing someone wasn't considered 'tiny'.

"Who should've just let it go. He decided to dip his nose into something dangerous and ended up dead. Just like Audrey."

"Stand up." Sarah stood behind Kelly with handcuffs." Kelly Thompson, you're under arrest for the murder Audrey Thompson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Sarah was on her way out the door with our suspect when I stopped her. "Y'know I just can't figure out why you'd kill your own sister."

"Audrey was the perfect  child. Stole our parents attention while I always trailed her. She got everything she deserved." Kelly laughed bitterly.

"And I guess so will you."

* * *

 

****"Y'know it actually doesn't surprise me that her sister did it." Dallon took a swig of his beer.

A closing of a case before noon required a celebratory Happy Hour, and after these past 3 days, we all needed it.

"No, but it's still shitty all the same. My brother annoyed the crap outta me when I was little, but I could never understand killing him." Sarah said.

"I can kinda understand it. Constantly living in the shadow of your older sibling. Makes it kinda easier to not to feel guilty." I shrugged.

"Your the younger sibling, so what?"

"He's the youngest of five." Spencer told.

"Fair point."

"Yeah, but the truth is my mom loved me the most." I sat back in my chair.

Dallon scoffed, "She babied you the most, there's a difference."

"There's a difference of me putting my foot up your ass." I threatened.

"Well don't you know how turn a girl on?" Dallon winked.

"It's too early in the day for this shit." Spencer drawled.

"Aw Spencer, you switching into your old man gears already?" I pouted.

Spencer just flipped me off. Sarah simply chuckled at the three of us. It was nice. For the first time in a long time I didn't constantly feel tense. And I liked it.

"What are you staring at?" Sarah snapped me out of my daze.

"Nothing. Just processing the fact that I'm stuck with you for a while."

"Don't worry, I'm not as thrilled about it as you are either." she stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. This woman truly was going to be the bane of my fucking existence.

And I was excited about that.

 


End file.
